1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control means of a demonstration mode in an information apparatus and a control method of the information apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Among conventional information apparatuses such as a telephone apparatus and the like, there are many apparatuses in which a demonstration mode which appeals a new function, a selling point, or the like, that is, a demonstration mode which visually appeals to the user at a shop has been installed. Further, also in facsimile apparatuses, there is a facsimile apparatus constructed in such a manner that although the copying operation is executed when the user sets an original and depresses a copy key, if he depresses the copy key without setting the original, an image for demonstration is printed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-077477).
However, if the user purchases the information apparatus in which the demonstration mode has been installed, the demonstration mode becomes unnecessary after the purchase. Therefore, if the demonstration mode is automatically cancelled after he purchased the information apparatus, it is convenient.
There is a telephone apparatus as an information apparatus in which the demonstration mode has been installed. An automatic line identification function for identifying whether a connected telephone line is a PB (push-button, tone) line or a DP (dial-pulse) line at the time of turn-on of a power source has been installed in the recent telephone apparatus. The invention in which the foregoing automatic line identification function is used as a trigger to cancel the demonstration mode has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-232611, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-233019).
Ordinarily, in a shop, since the power source is turned on without connecting the line, the automatic line identification fails, on the other hand, if the user purchases a telephone apparatus, since the power source is turned on after the line was set, the automatic line identification succeeds. Therefore, by checking whether or not the automatic line identification succeeds after the turn-on of the power source, whether the telephone apparatus exists in the shop or on the user destination side can be discriminated.
In other words, if the automatic line identification succeeds, it is determined that the user purchased the telephone apparatus, and the demonstration mode is cancelled. If the automatic. line identification fails, it is determined that the telephone apparatus exists in the shop, and the demonstration mode is not cancelled.
However, according to the above construction of the conventional example, there is such a problem that if the user turns on the power source without setting the line after the purchase of the telephone apparatus, since the automatic line identification fails, the demonstration mode which is unnecessary for the user is started, and the user has to manually cancel the demonstration mode.